Heartbreaker
by AnonymeJulie101
Summary: Une nouvelle génération pour nos loups, ils ont laissé leurs enfants prendre le relais et c'est ainsi qu'une toute nouvelle meute prend place, avec pour alpha l'enfant de Jacob et Nessie. Les imprégnées débarquent, les problèmes arrivent, les vampires attaquent, les Cullen aident et tout ça du point de vue d'une petite rondouillarde, imprégnée du fils de Sam et d'Emily.


**M**on réveil sonna, me retirant amèrement des doux bras de Morphée. Je m'étalai alors lourdement au sol -comme c'est surprenant-, mon pied gauche encore coincé dans mes couvertures polaires. Je pestai alors amèrement, me relevant lentement tandis que mes parents rigolaient comme des hyènes dans le salon, oui, nous avions toujours eu une bonne ouïe dans cette famille de barges. Je me relevai ensuite tant bien que mal et attrapai paresseusement des vêtements chauds et m'enfermai rapidement dans la salle de bain en injuriant mon ange gardien, je détestais les matins comme cela et ma rentrée soudaine au lycée de la Push, une réserve amérindienne située au nord-ouest de l'état de Washington, n'arrangeait en rien mon humeur.

Je sortis rapidement de la salle d'eau, essuyant frénétiquement mes lourdes boucles rousses à l'aide d'une serviette encore chaude. J'entrai ensuite dans ma petite chambre et en ressortis deux minutes plus tard, mes chaussures aux pieds et mon sac à dos en main. Je dévalai alors les escaliers et entrai en cuisine, me préparant un copieux petit-déjeuner puis le mangeai rapidement. Je partis embrasser mes parents et rejoignis prestement mon nouveau lycée. Un mois avait passé depuis la rentrée scolaire et nous étions aujourd'hui le trois octobre, je n'avais pas raté énormément de cours, ça sera donc facile à rattraper les autres au niveau des leçons alors je ne m'inquiétais pas.

Le lycée de la réserve n'était pas vraiment grand, surtout lorsque que vous apprenez par la suite qu'il faisait collège en même temps. Ça me faisait d'ailleurs un choc en repensant à l'énorme bâtisse de pierres blanches de mon ancien lycée, mais en même temps, quelle idée de comparer L.A à la Push. La Push High School -c'était son nom- était en briques marrons salies par le temps et la pluie, le bâtiment avait une forme de rectangle et n'avait seulement que cinq étages, sans compter le toit. Devant l'établissement, un parking prenait place avec une petite vingtaine de vielles voitures mais rapidement, mon regard se braqua sur une sublime Chevrolet Camaro. Mon père en avait eu une étant plus jeune mais elle était pour l'instant au garage, il ne s'en servait plus et elle prenait petit à petit de la vieillesse..quel dommage.

J'entrai rapidement dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, me dirigeant directement vers l'espèce de secrétariat pour récupérer mon emploi du temps et ma fiche de présence. Une fois ceux-ci en main, je me dirigeai lentement vers ma salle de classe, la 12L, et une fois celle-ci trouvée, j'entrai silencieusement pour ensuite m'affalai lourdement sur une chaise au fond de la pièce, près des fenêtres et des chauffages. Je soufflai alors, fermant les yeux quelques minutes pour arrêter les battements effrénés de mon cœur. Je savais pertinemment que mon semblant de tranquillité allait vite viré au cauchemars, j'allai encore être la cible préférait des 'populaires' de ce lycée. Pourquoi me dîtes-vous ? Eh bien voyez-vous, quand vous êtes assez petite et rondouillarde, de sursoit étrangère, et que vous avez une apparence totalement opposé à ceux des leurs, croyez-moi, on devient rapidement le souffre douleur de tout un lycée.

La sonnerie retentit une dizaine de minutes plus tard et une horde de lycéens entrèrent dans la pièce, m'adressant à peine un seul regard. Ah peut-être que finalement, ça allait mieux se passer que mes années précédentes, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Et puis entre nous, mieux valait l'indifférence que le bizutage, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi ? Le professeur entra rapidement, adressant un sourire chaleureux à l'ensemble de ses élèves en guise de salutation. Il nous fixa quelque instant et bloqua son regard dans le mien. Je lui souris alors, j'aimais bien mon professeur d'histoire finalement.

- Que vois-je ? La petite nouvelle ! Viens donc te présenter au tableau! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Qu'est-ce-que j'avais dit déjà ?

- Oui monsieur...soufflais-je de désarrois.

Je me levai lentement et silencieusement, esquivant les regards curieux de certains élèves. Je voyais déjà certaines filles ricanaient en me pointant du doigt, j'entendais déjà les murmures de dégoût de certains garçons. Ouais.. finalement, ils étaient tous les mêmes... Aussi moqueur que les adolescents de L.A, aussi hautains que les bimbos sulfureuses de mon ancien lycée, aussi détestable que les garçons plein de testostérones qui envahissaient les couloirs de mon ancien établissement.. Quel monde désobligeant, vraiment. J'avançai prudemment au milieu de l'allée, fixant avec intérêt mes Doc Martens pleines de boue. Je montai ensuite sur la petite estrade qui surplombait la classe et je levai enfin les yeux, observant timidement mes camarades. Ils étaient tous beaux, la peau matte, la chevelure brune et soyeuse, les yeux de biche, pas de boutons, pas de kilos en trop, ils étaient vraiment tous intimidants et ils en jouaient. Et malheureusement, ou heureusement, cela ne marchait pas avec moi.

- Bonjour..euh..je m'appelle Charlie O'Conner, j'ai 16 et je viens de Los Angeles..murmurais-je presque.

- Des questions ? Sourit le professeur.

Une dizaine de mains se levèrent, certains avaient une expression neutre au visage, d'autres hautain ou encore venimeuse, je sentais déjà la ridiculisation arrivait, génial.

- Vas-y Anaba, sourit une nouvelle fois le professeur.

- Charlie ? Ce n'est pas un prénom masculin normalement ? Sourit-elle hypocritement.

- Il est mixte en réalité, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Hey Charlie, pourquoi t'es venu ici et pas ailleurs ? Demanda curieusement un garçon au sourire d'enfant.

- Présentes toi avant de poser ta question Paco, soupira le professeur.

- Mon père voulait retrouver son semblant d'enfance, soupirais-je discrètement.

- T'es Quileute ? Pourtant t'as pas le physique, constata Paco.

- Mon père l'est, mais ma mère est anglaise ce qui fait que j'ai une apparence plutôt décalé par rapport à vous, enfin c'est ce que mes parents me répètent depuis que je suis enfant, souris-je discrètement.

- Ouais ouais mais moi je suis Ayanna et j'ai une question. Pourquoi t'es aussi grosse ? Dit-elle en un sourire innocent, en battant des cils comme la pire des garces.

- Fermes ta bouche Spenser, siffla Paco.

- Ayanna, arrêtes ça de suite. Charlie retournes à ta place, nous allons commencer le cours. Dit-il en souriant, encore une fois.

Je hochais la tête silencieusement, et retournai aussi silencieusement que tout à l'heure à ma place, adressant au passage un petit sourire à Paco. Il semblait aimable, peut-être encore un peu trop enfant dans sa tête, mais aimable quand même. Je l'aimais bien, avec sa petite bouille toute souriante et innocente, et ça faisait un beau contraste avec son corps d'athlète et sa grande taille, il était peut-être aussi grand que mon père d'ailleurs, il faudrait que je l'aperçoive lorsqu'il sera debout. Je m'installai à ma table sous le grand sourire de Paco et sortis mes affaires, du moins, ma pochette de feuille puisque je n'avais pas emporter mes cahiers pour aujourd'hui. Le professeur fit rapidement l'appel puis il reprit le cours, ignorant les bavardages qui provenaient du fond de la classe, là où l'élite se trouvait. Ils étaient bruyants, ils chahutaient, ils rigolaient, ils parlaient, ils se moquaient et tout ça, sous l'indifférence de la plupart de mes camardes, ils devaient sans doute avoir l'habitude. Je remarquais aussi qu'Anaba et Ayanna faisaient parties du groupe et cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment vue leur corps de mannequin et leur visage de poupée, mais lorsque je vis Paco plaisantait avec les garçons du groupe, je m'en étonnai. Il n'avait pas le caractère assez moqueur pour faire partie de ce genre de bande, non ? Ou peut-être m'étais-je seulement trompé sur son compte, après-tout, je ne le connaissais pas. Oh et puis cela ne me regardait pas, il m'avait juste souris et défendu, alors pourquoi j'en faisais tout un plat ? Vraiment, je ne comprenais plus ces temps ci.

Je tournai mon visage en direction du tableau, écoutant silencieusement les explications du professeur par rapport à je ne sais plus quelle guerre. J'avais déjà vue cette leçon le mois dernier à L.A alors je la connaissais à peu près mais j'écoutais quand même le cours, j'étais loin d'être une élève copieuse et intelligente après-tout. La fin du cours arriva rapidement et la sonnerie retentit, faisant sortir les élèves en deux trois mouvements. Je me retrouvai alors rapidement seule avec le professeur qui effaçait le tableau, son sourire toujours présent aux lèvres. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si il n'arrêtait pas de sourire, il devait avoir des crampes aux joues à force, non ? Je rangeais rapidement mes affaires, donnant ma feuille de présence au professeur pour qu'il la signe. Je le remercie d'un sourire timide et filai en direction de mon prochain cours, anglais.

J'entrai dans ma salle de classe, la 9L, et m'affala aussi lourdement que tout à l'heure sur ma chaise au milieu de la rangée du fond, du côté du couloir. La sonnerie sonna quelques secondes plus tard et le cours commença, sans présentation au tableau, sans appel, sans sourire de la part du professeur cette fois ci ni de bavardages d'ailleurs, cette vielle femme devait avoir beaucoup d'influence au lycée. Je remarquai un peu plus tard qu'aucuns adolescents de mon cours précédent n'étaient présents, et c'était tant mieux puisque là, mes camarades étaient tous silencieux et sérieux. Cela faisait du bien à mes tympans fragiles. D'ailleurs, les élèves présents ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de tout à l'heure, et je remarquai dans le lot un garçon un peu rondouillard qui était malgré son apparence bien entouré. Cela me redonna de l'espoir, j'avais peut-être une chance de me faire des amis finalement, du moins des personnes avec qui je pourrais passer mes journées de lycée à ses côtés sans hypocrisie dans le lot.

La matinée passa ainsi, tranquillement et paisiblement. Maintenant j'avais une faim de loup, heureusement que mon ventre n'avait pas gargouillé à la fin de la matinée, imaginez un peu la honte ! J'en avais rougis à cette pensée, là, au milieu de la queue pour accéder au self, sous les regards curieux et moqueurs de certains élèves, croyant sans doute que j'étais intimidé par eux. Ah non, j'étais peut-être le genre de fille qui laissait tout couler, sans une once de reproche ni de représailles mais je n'étais en aucun cas le genre d'adolescente fragile et intimidable et ce, malgré les apparences. Parce-que oui, j'avais beau baissé les yeux, les joues en feu et avoir le comportement de petite fille timide, j'étais loin de tout ça. Je n'aimais simplement pas les gens, du moins, ceux qui me paraissaient faux, du coup j'étais affreusement gêné. Oui, gêné. Je suis étrange, et je ne pense pas que même aujourd'hui, il est possible de me décrypter comme la plupart des gens, même si j'essaye parfois de me décrire le plus possible. Impossible. Totalement impossible. Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre un tant soit peu. C'est trop compliqué, trop casse-tête. J'ai une personnalité à part, c'est un fait et je n'y peux absolument rien.

Je payai mon repas lors de mon passage et m'installai à l'une des tables les plus éloignées possible. Je pris mon sandwich en main et commençai à manger lentement, observant les lycéens de la Push High School. Je reconnaissais sans peine certaines têtes, comme Paco et les deux pestes qui étaient entourés de leur bande habituelle, sauf qu'il y avait de nouveaux lycéens à leur côté. Et ceux-la, purée, qu'est-ce-qu'ils étaient immenses ! Si Paco était l'un des gars les plus baraqués et les plus grands que je connaisse, eux, ils étaient des -excusez-moi du terme- putains de géants ! La peau matte, la courte chevelure brune, la musculature imposante qui me faisait penser à celle d'un ours, mais ce qui m'avait quand même bien le plus chamboulé chez eux était de loin leur aura : elle était incroyablement sauvage, presque aussi bestiale que celle de mon père et de mon parrain.

Ils étaient mystérieux, et un poil ténébreux. Ils inspiraient le respect mais aussi la crainte, comme ci ils étaient en quelque sorte nos chefs, ou nos protecteurs, je n'en savais trop rien. C'était vague, ce sentiment qui me prenait la gorge lorsque j'avais un quelconque contact -de loin ou de près- avec eux était vague. Je ne pouvais pas résister à la tentation, je ressentais un étrange besoin d'être constamment auprès d'eux, comme lorsque j'avais un contact physique avec mon père. Je me sentais étrangement lié avec ces amérindiens, comme ci on avait un passé en commun ou encore une sorte de futur assez proche qui nous était commun. Comment était-ce possible ? Je n'en savais trop rien. Je ne les connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, je ne connaissais d'ailleurs même pas leur prénom et je n'apercevais même pas leur visage puisqu'ils étaient tous de dos.

Étrange, vraiment étrange.

Je finissais mon repas calmement, observant quelques fois les amérindiens chahutaient ensembles. Puis une fois mon déjeuner terminé, je déposai mon plateau et sortis dans la cour, m'asseyant sur un banc en enfonçant mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, laissant God Save The Queen des Sex Pistols passait en boucle. Je fermai les yeux, tournant mon visage en direction du ciel, laissant le vent soufflait sur mes boucles, murmurant les paroles avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'étais bien. Je ne pensais à rien. J'étais à ma place. Une fine pluie commença à tomber, mouillant peu à peu mon visage et mes vêtements mais je n'en avais cure, et aussi étrange que celui puisse paraître, j'adorais la pluie depuis toute petite.

La sonnerie se déclencha, annonçant alors le début de l'après midi, à savoir mon heure de français. Je me levai alors, passai ma main dans ma crinière de feu et partis d'un pas lent vers ma salle, la 14L. J'entrai en classe, m'asseyant sur une chaise au fond, près des fenêtres et des chauffages. Mais cette fois ci, une chose différencia ma matinée. Trois amérindiens autour de moi, dont un qui vint se placer à mes côtés, et je peux vous assurez qu'il sentait merveilleusement bon. Non, pas de parfum de luxe ni de déodorant qu'on trouve dans les grandes surfaces, non, sa véritable odeur. Il sentait la nature, l'amérindien portait sur lui l'odeur de pin et de fruit rouge, un délice pour mes narines.

Je tournai alors mon regard vers cet adolescent à l'odeur divine, une expression curieuse au visage. Il me fixa à son tour et en quelques secondes, nos regards s'étaient accrochés pour ne plus se séparer. Je ne voyais plus que lui, je ne sentais plus que lui, je ne voulais plus que lui. C'était incroyable comme sensation. Je perdais pied, du moins, je me perdais totalement dans ses iris ébènes. Je sentais un indescriptible lien qui naissait entre nous deux, comme ci nous étions devenus inséparable en l'espace d'un regard. C'était totalement fou non ? Je ne le connaissais que depuis ce midi, du moins de 'vue', et me voilà _presque _accroc à cet homme. Cela me faisait peur parce-que je savais qu'il ne m'aimerait pas, qu'il ne _m'accepterait_ pas.

- Monsieur Dany Uley, arrêtez un peu de fixer votre voisine comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Tenez, venez donc au tableau nous conjuguer le verbe aimer au passé composé, déclara la professeur de français avec un sourire adorable aux lèvres.

- Oui m'dame, soupira Dany.

Mes joues prirent soudainement feu sous le regard incessant de Dany et celui bienveillant de notre professeur. Mon.. hum excusez-moi.. l'amérindien fit un sourire en coin et se leva lentement, se dirigeant ensuite vers le tableau avec cette expression narquoise au visage. Je ne l'avais pas vue jusque là mais Dany faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt quinze, et purée qu'il était sexy lorsque ses muscles roulaient à chacun de ses pas. Ce gars était définitivement un Apollon, et en plus de ça cette odeur là.. oh purée je perdais tête, il fallait que je me réveille avant qu'il ne finisse son verbe.. mais attendez un peu.. pourquoi la prof' voulait qu'il conjugue _ce _verbe là ? Bon, ça devait juste être un parfait hasard hein, ou peut-être que ? Hum non, ce n'est pas possible et puis, aimer moi ? Lui ? Me regarder comme ci j'étais la huitième merveille du monde ? Cette prof délirait complètement avec l'âge, qu'elle arrête donc de lire des romans à l'eau de rose, on est dans la vraie vie là.

J'étouffai un petit rire et je me replongeais rapidement dans la conjugaison de mes verbes. Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand on devait conjuguer des verbes nous ? Et elle était sortie d'où ma feuille d'exercice ? Enfin bref. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes verbes que je n'entendis même pas mon voisin se rasseoir, ni le chuchotement des pimbêches de la classe et les rires moqueurs des amérindiens devant moi, et je ne fis également pas attention au grognement que laissa échapper Dany pour seule réponse. Ouais la conjugaison c'était toute ma vie.. matez un peu l'ironie dont je faisais preuve.

L'heure passa rapidement, ainsi que la fin de ma première journée de cours. Conclusion ? Hum... en faite, seul Dany occupait mes pensées et ce, jusqu'au lendemain matin.

… _**Dany Dany Dany Dany Dany Dany Dany ... **_


End file.
